Asociacion muñeca de cristal
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Y pensar que la causa de mis problemas podria haber sido el principio de mis alegrias. Sin embargo, todo fue al contrario y hoy en dia me arrepiento de mi problema pero no de la causa.AU. YohxAnna
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**_ La causa_

-Felicidades señorita Kyouyama, está usted embarazada.

Y ese fue el principio de mis problemas. Está bien, quizás no el principio pero si una de las causas.

Era un día triste, lluvioso y hacía mucho frio. Estábamos a penas a principios de marzo y mi madre me acompañó a recoger unos resultados que me hice hará un par de semanas. Me los hice sólo porque ella decía que estaba rara,_ suposiciones tuyas_ le dije; sin embargo, accedí y me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó mi madre en shock, y no era para menos hasta yo me quedé en shock.- No puede ser, eso está equivocado, mi hija no puede estar embarazada. ¡Es solo una niña!

Y si, tenía razón, apenas tenía 18 años casi recién cumplidos cuando me quedé embarazada. Claro que no era del todo imposible, yo tenía mi novio y ya habíamos tenido ese tipo de acercamiento pero nunca, jamás me imagine quedarme embarazada si, supuestamente, usábamos protección. No, no lo entendí.

-Mamá…

-Mamá nada Anna.- me interrumpió de forma brusca y muy cabreada. Nunca había visto a mi madre tan enfadada.- ¿Qué significa esto?

Me abstuve de soltar un comentario sarcástico. Mi carácter era, y creo que aun sigue siéndolo, muy sarcástico pero mi madre en aquellos momentos tenía razón en estar enfadada. Yo también me comportaría así si mi hija de 18 años se queda embarazada de alguien que no conozco. Claro que le reñiría en un lugar donde estuviésemos nosotras dos, no delante de un medico como mi madre estaba haciendo.

Gracias al cielo, el susodicho decidió intervenir.

-Tranquilícese señora Kyouyama.- Já! Cuanta fe tenía el doctor. Cuando mi madre se alteraba no había poder sobrehumano que la tranquilizara.- La ciencia avanza muy rápido y ahora hay métodos para interrumpir el embarazo. No tendrá más de un mes, su hija podría abortar.

-¡No!.- Intervine antes de que mi madre pudiera abrir la boca. Odiaba el aborto, estaba totalmente en contra de él y ya era mayor de edad así que yo podía decidir si tenerlo o no.

-Anna no seas inconsciente, tienes todavía mucha vida por delante y ese niño te condicionaría mucho.

En qué idioma había que hablar para que a una la entendieran. Mi madre sabía que a mí me encantaban los niños, que mi sueño era ser madre así que no comprendí como podía siquiera proponérmelo. Ni lo entendí y sigo sin entenderlo. Sin embargo, el doctor dio otra solución, igual de mala que la anterior.

-Bien, si no quiere abortar podría darlo en adopción.

Bien, ese comentario acabo con la poca paciencia que tenía en aquellos momentos y no pude hacer otra cosa que golpear la mesa y gritarle al doctor. Sí, tengo un carácter muy explosivo, que se le va a hacer.

-¿Qué parte de no, no entienden? No voy a abortar, no lo voy a abandonar, lo quiero tener y punto.

-Anna ¿quieres pensar con la cabeza?.- Mi madre también empezó a gritar aunque no me importaba, era mi hijo y nadie me lo iba a quitar.- Acéptalo, tienes muy mal carácter y muy poca paciencia, no serias una buena madre.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Me puse a gritar como loca, a reclamarle y a saber qué cosas le dije, ya no me acuerdo. Pero accedió, no me presionó más pero si me bajó de la nube en la que me encontraba con sus siguientes palabras.

-Tu padre te va a matar. No le va a hacer nada de gracia que te hayas quedado embarazada de a saber quién.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Que estas que!<p>

Y efectivamente no le hizo nada de gracia mi futura maternidad. Me chilló, me gritó, me castigó pero no dio resultado. Cabe destacar que yo era en aquellos tiempos una rebelde, sumando que era una "adolescente" hormonada y con mal carácter. Pero mi padre tampoco se quedaba atrás. Era la persona menos comprensiva, más egoísta y peor malhumorada de toda la tierra así que el campo de batalla que se creó en mi casa era impresionante.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?¿Crees que nos sobra el dinero?

No, yo tenía muy claro que no nos sobraba el dinero. Mi madre no trabaja, yo estaba estudiando así que el único sueldo que entraba en mi casa era el de mi padre. Si ya de por si era complicado llegar a fin de mes siendo solo nosotros tres… no me imaginaba lo que era tener un miembro más en la familia.¡ Pero oye! No lo hice queriendo.

-Ni que me hubiera quedado embarazada queriendo.- Ajá, esa frase no se me olvidara nunca.

-No, pero lo que sí que estás haciendo queriendo es querer tenerlo.- Ahí vamos otra vez.- Si fueras menor te llevaba de los cabellos a abortar.

-Sí, pero no lo soy y puedo decidir por mi misma y la decisión está tomada, voy a tenerlo.

-¿Si? Pues no será mientras vivas debajo de este techo.- Eso me dolió, tengo que admitirlo, pero no me quede callada.

-¿Me estas echando de casa?

-Kouji…

Mi madre, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejada viendo como nos gritábamos uno a otro, decidió intervenir. Yo sabía que mi madre no estaría de acuerdo con que me fuera así que no temí por ello, sin embargo yo quería a mi padre, nos llevábamos bien ya que teníamos caracteres afines y siempre decía que era su princesita así que esa proposición me dolió muchísimo más que los gritos que me estaba dando.

-Sabes papá eso si que no me lo esperaba.- le dije, y no porque quisiera dar pena sino porque en verdad no me lo esperaba.- Si eso es lo que quieres pues me iré.

Yo, mi bebe y mi orgullo nos fuimos hacia la puerta de entrada pero mi madre nos detuvo. Bien, no pensaba irme para siempre, hice un poco de drama, pero si, tuve intención de airearme al menos.

-Anna tu padre solo está enfadado.- Me intentó convencer. Si quizás solo fue por el enfado, pero igual estaba muy dolida.- Ya verás como luego se arrepiente.

Fue lo último que escuche de ella y sin despedirme, salí de casa dando un sonoro portazo.

* * *

><p>Anduve unos buenos kilómetros hasta llegar al parque Hiroshimuru. Di un buen paseo, viendo a las parejas besuquearse, familias jugar con sus hijos en los columpios y sin darme cuenta se me escapo una sonrisa. Ese siempre había sido mi sueño, tener mi propia familia e irme a jugar al parque con mis hijos y mi novio.<p>

Hablando de él, de camino al parque le mande un mensaje diciéndole que quería hablar con él. Si, se lo dije en un parque y sinceramente su reacción me impresiono, pero aun no llegamos a eso.

Me dispuse a esperarlo en un banco. Casualmente, era el banco en donde Yoh y yo nos encontrábamos cada tarde y nos besuqueábamos como las parejas que vi aquella tarde.

Yoh y yo llevábamos como año y medio saliendo juntos, y tres años o así conociéndonos. Era, y sigue siendo, una persona muy tranquila, demasiado, y eso a veces me ponía nerviosa. A parte de ser una persona muy tranquila, era muy distraído y sonriente. Para todo tenía una sonrisa y yo lo amaba por eso y por lo cariñoso y tierno que era conmigo. Lo que más me molestaba de él es que fuera inocente y tontorrón, todo se lo creía aunque inocente era solo cuando quería porque claro, no me quede embarazada del aire.

-Anna…

Oh, sí, llego unos 30 minutos luego de que yo lo llamara pero claro, ya había mencionado que era muy tranquilo y como consecuencia muy lento.

Me levanté para saludarlo y él me dio un abrazo de oso. No sé que se creería que me pasaba, pero me agarro tan fuerte que casi me dejo sin aire.

-Vamos Yoh, suéltame que me asfixias.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta.- Se disculpó, con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba yo, para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Le cogí de la mano y lo senté a mi lado. No quería que se cayera de la impresión ni que se desmayara, y si se desmayaba al menos estaría sentado y dolería menos el golpe. Gracias a Kami que nada de eso sucedió.

-¿Qué querías decirme?.- Directo al grano.

Yoh nunca era tan directo, pero creo que se imagino algo muy malo así que se lo dije rápidamente, tan directo como él me había preguntado.

-Hoy fui a recoger unos análisis que me hice hace un par de semanas.

Ok, de acuerdo, no se lo dije tan directo pero es que Yoh era muy lento así que deje que lo asimilara un poco.

-Y…

Sinceramente, no entendía muy bien porque tan impaciente, Yoh tenía toda la paciencia que a mí me faltaba así que me extrañó. Se debió imaginar algo muy malo.

-Y el resultado fue que… pues que estoy embarazada.

Y, como dije antes, me esperaba un desmayo o una caída por la impresión, pero no, Yoh abrió los ojos como platos (en aquellos momentos me recordó a manta) y se quedo como en estado de shock. Si, exactamente como me había quedado yo cuando me lo dijeron.

-¿Yoh?- Pregunte pasando una mano delante de sus ojos, pero nada, no reaccionaba así que lo moví bruscamente y así si que salió de la impresión.

-¿Es… en serio?

-No, si te parece…- Cuando dije que era lento, no mentía, era muy lento y lo sigue y seguirá siendo. Pero en fin, así lo quiero.- ¡Claro que es en serio!

Agache la cabeza. Que quisiera tenerlo no significaba que me sintiera feliz y contenta. Por el amor de dios que solo tenía 18 años. Tenía dudas, incertidumbres y Yoh seguía sin decir nada.

Al cabo de los pocos segundos, uno de los brazos de Yoh me rodeo los hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un calido abrazo. El siempre era asi, cariñoso y atento y por eso lo amaba tanto.

-No te preocupes Anna, yo no te voy a abandonar.

-No es por eso tonto, es…

-¿Qué es Anna? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Lo sabía y es por eso que se lo conté todo. Mis miedos, mis dudas, todo lo que paso con mi padre. Y el muy pacientemente me escucho. Creo haber llorado incluso, pero como no lo recuerdo muy bien olvidemos eso. El caso, es que Yoh me reconforto solo con escucharme, como siempre hacía y me dio un beso en la cabeza para mayor tranquilidad para mí. Sonreí, y como agradecimiento yo también le di un beso en el cachete y como siempre hacía, me dijo esa frase, **su** frase, esa que tanto me relajaba.

-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Luego de la charla, fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, ambos abrazados y recargados uno encima del otro. Jamás lo admitiría pero me encantaba estar así con él.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde, nos fuimos hacia la entrada del parque y allí nos despedimos. Esa vez el beso no fue como cuando nos saludamos, ese beso fue más profundo y más duradero, tanto que, si mal no recuerdo, me dejo los labios rojos.

Luego del beso, cada uno nos fuimos por un lado hacia nuestras casas y Yoh me prometió contarle lo sucedido a sus padres. Siempre me lamentare de no haber podido estar allí y ver la cara que pusieron sus padres. Lástima.

* * *

><p>La verdad, la charla que había mantenido con Anna me dejo un poco pensativo. No es que no me gustaran los niños, simplemente éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres y eso conllevaba mucha responsabilidad y a mi no me gustaba la responsabilidad. Pero era por Anna, a ella le había caído lo peor y no iba a dejarla sola porque la amaba, y el amor se demostraba tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.<p>

Así que me dirigí a hablar con mis padres como le dije a mi rubia novia. Mis padres ni sabían que tenia novia, no me imaginaba como iban a reaccionar en cuanto supieran que tenia novia y que la había dejado embarazada.

Si es cierto, que mis padres no eran muy estrictos, solo había que ver la actitud de mi hermano pero él no había dejado a sus amantes embarazadas en cambio yo…

En fin, llegue a mi casa y entre sigilosamente. En la entrada vi el maletín de mi padre, tuve mala suerte, ese día precisamente le dio por llegar temprano. Mi madre estaba haciendo la cena alegremente y el patriarca estaba viendo la televisión. Salude y los llame a ambos para hablar. Al principio me vieron extrañados, claro, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y por lo general yo era muy tranquilo.

-Papa, mama.- Comencé, y rece a cualquier dios que no se lo tomaran a mal.- Tengo novia.

Bien, no hacía falta que me fulminaran tan rápido así que empecé por el principio. Sabía que lo de la novia no se lo iban a tomar a mal y acerté, me felicitaron y demás, la mar de contentos.

-Oh hijo al fin te echas novia.- Bueno, eso no se le pudo considerar una felicitación pero algo es algo.

-Sí, felicidades.- Mi madre sí que me felicitó y también me dio un abrazo. Todas esas muestras de afecto me complicaron un poco la siguiente noticia.

-Jeje gracias, pero… hay algo más.

Me miraron extrañados, otra vez. No se que se estuvieron imaginando pero bueno, no se tomaron muy mal la noticia. Solo un poco. Un poco bastante.

-Resulta que… está embarazada.

En realidad se molestaron mucho, me echaron en cara que si era un irresponsable, que siempre me tomaba las cosas a la ligera, que tener un hijo no era cosa fácil y miles de cosas mas pero yo me lo esperaba peor asi que tampoco fue para tanto.

-¿Y cómo se llama?.-Me cuestionó mi madre ya pasada la sorpresa. A mi padre le duro la cara seria un día más.

-Anna, Anna Kyouyama.

-¿Qué edad tiene?.- Bien, dije que le duro la cara seria no que no me dirigiera la palabra. Algo es algo ¿no?

-Hace poco cumplió los 18.

Y durante la cena no se habló más del tema. Fue muy incomodo para mí, porque mis padres, en especial mi madre, nunca estaban tan serios ni tan silencioso y eso daba escalofríos. Luego de terminar de cenar deje los platos en el fregadero y me fui a lavar los dientes. Antes de irme a dormir mis padres me llamaron y la noticia que me dieron me puso los vellos de puntas.

-Mañana por la tarde iremos a hablar con los padres de tu novia.

Si, aun recuerdo esa charla como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me levanté un poco tarde. Si no fuera porque Yoh me mandaba todos los días un mensaje de buenos días al móvil no me hubiera levantado jamás.<p>

Lo que sucedió, es que cuando volví de hablar con Yoh me di un buen baño y cene. Claro, con la diferencia de que mi padre ni me miraba y mi madre se mantenía de lo más silenciosa. Parecía como si me estuvieran haciendo la ley del hielo y del sofocón, me comí yo sola un bote familiar de yogur de chocolate. Si, fui muy lista, tanto que me quede sin dormir porque estuve toda la noche metida en el baño devolviendo el yogur. Desde entonces prometí no volver a comer chocolate.

Baje a desayunar pero en cuanto vi el ambiente y el olor de la comida se me quitaron todas las ganas. Fui a hacerme un té, necesitaba mucha teína para mantenerme despierta y esperaba que me quitara las nauseas. Me lo bebi de un tirón, no sé cómo es que no me hizo daño, y me fui a coger mis cosas para irme a la universidad, no quería llegar tarde.

-¿No vas a desayunar nada?.- Me pregunto mi madre cuando me vio dirigirme hacia la puerta. Se le veía mal por el conflicto que había en casa e incluso me dio un poco de pena pero yo me encontraba mucho peor.

-No tengo hambre, además como no me vaya ya llegare tarde.- Y sin más, me despedí de ella. Admito que me comporte un poco mal pero ninguno de los dos se levanto aquella noche a saber cómo me encontraba y eso me dolió.

Me encamine hacia la universidad y cuando llegue no habían empezado las clases. No es que eso sea de mucha relevancia pero lo que vino después si que lo es.

-Anna, Anna…

Bien, esta no es la parte relevante, bueno quizás un poco. La que me llamaba era mi "mejor amiga" Katty, lo de mejor amiga era muy relativo pues ella solo quería ser mi amiga para coger mis apuntes y yo… yo la toleraba sin más.

-¿Que pasa Kat? Que animada.- Esa mañana yo obviamente no estaba animada y su sonrisa radiante me molestaba un poco a la vista.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Vaya que casualidad ¿no? Yo que no quería hablar de eso y ella que me preguntaba. Si, así era ella tan entrometida como siempre pero en fin, qué más da si al final lo terminaría sabiendo así que se lo dije sin más.

-Estoy embarazada.- Lo dije tan secamente y con tan poco ánimo que no me creyó.

-Oh venga, no bromees con esas cosas.

¿Ves? Primero fue Yoh, luego Katty. No sé en qué idioma tiene que hablar una para que la crean. Me armé de paciencia, y juro que me faltaba mucha, y lo volví a repetir.

-No Kat, no es broma. Estoy embarazada de verdad.

La deje sin habla, obvio. Cada una de las personas que lo sabía, excepto mi padre, se habían quedado sin habla. No era para menos.

-Vaya Anna eso es… es…

Horrible, era la verdadera palabra que ella quería decir pero no se si fue por pena o por consideración que no dijo ni una palabra. Y lo digo en serio, ni una palabra en todo el día, las clases comenzaron y terminaron y no me dijo nada más. Me pareció raro pero lo deje estar.

Casi al final del día Yoh me mando un mensaje al móvil. Quería que nos encontráramos en la terraza de su facultad. Yoh yo estudiábamos en la misma universidad pero carreras distintas y nuestras facultades estaban separadas por una simple carretera. ¿Que qué estudiábamos? Yo estaba estudiando Pedagogía y Yoh Derecho.

Subí los escalones hasta llegar al techo y lo vi sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus ojos mirando hacia el celeste cielo. Se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que se me antojo unirme a el. Y no, no fue el primer antojo, pero ese no lo voy a decir.

Me acerque a él y el sonido de las cuelas de mis zapatos al chocar con el suelo le llamo a atención. Me dio una de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantaba y aunque lo intente, no pude devolverse. Si, no soy muy expresiva que digamos.

El me invito a sentarse entre sus piernas y asi lo hice, apoyando mi espalda sobre su pecho y la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el me abrazaba. No olvidare jamás lo relajada que me quede entre sus brazos al igual que no olvidare los nervios que me causaron sus palabras.

-Mis padres… van a ir a hablar con los tuyos esta tarde a tu casa.

Si, adiós tranquilidad, hola nervios.

* * *

><p>Y los nervios vinieron en cuanto mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo con hablar con los señores Asakuras. Mi padre pidió la tarde libre incluso y se vistió como si fuera una reunión de negocios. Creo que exageró un poco, pero bueno él se vio bien así.<p>

Mi madre en cambio se vistió como siempre, preparó té para los invitados y algunas pastas. Nada fuera de lo normal.

A eso de las cinco y media la familia Asakura llego a mi casa y los nervios me comieron por completo, tanto que las nauseas de la mañana volvieron y tuve que ir rápidamente al baño. Recuerdo que ni mi padre ni mi madre me preguntaron cómo me sentía.

Cuando termine de devolverlo todo, baje y allí me encontré a los padres de Yoh y a los míos hablando tranquilamente, como si hubieran sido amigos de antes y eso me resulto raro, sobre todo cuando vi que Yoh no estaba.

Entre unos pocos minutos, el tiempo que me dio presentarme con Keiko y Mikihisa Asakura porque luego, mi padre me dijo que me fue al jardín que es donde Yoh estaba.

Y efectivamente, allí se encontraba tan relajado como siempre, no entendí como podía estar así cuando nuestros padres estaban hablando de nosotros. A veces su actitud me desconcertaba, ahora en la actualidad ya no me pasa.

Me acerqué a él, que estaba recostado sobre un árbol, me arrodille y le di un casto beso en los labios, no me atrevía a más estando mis padres y los suyos tan cerca; sin embargo, a Yoh no le importó nada y me abrazó, obligándome a recostarme sobre él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me preguntó en un susurro y creí notar una nota de preocupación en su voz, pero a día de hoy todavía no sé si fue mi imaginación o de verdad.

-Bien, nerviosa, asustada…

De acuerdo, no me encontraba muy bien pero no quería que Yoh se preocupara.

-Yo también estoy nervioso.- Si, yo también creí haber oído mal pero no, el siempre tranquilo Yoh estaba nervioso. Increíble ¿verdad?- ¿De qué crees que estén hablando?

No lo supe hasta que nos llamaron a los dos al salón y esas palabras nunca las olvidaré porque con eso comenzó lo que hoy es mi vida.

-No permitiremos que tengáis un bebé fuera del matrimonio.- Me hubiera quejado, pero la mano levantada de mi padre me interrumpió.- Así que si queréis tenerlo será mejor que os caséis cuanto antes.

Y si, no me desmaye porque Yoh me tenia cogida del brazo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Si, si, una nueva historia y no acaba las demás? Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no pensaba subirla, solo escribirla lo que pasa que Ange casi ordeno que lo subiera porque lo queria leer y aqui esta. Pero no preocuparos que la semana que viene subire Un internado y sus consecuencias. Si,si como leeis. Y a continuacion supongo que subire un oneshot. Para los que hayais leido el de mentes obscenas, ese oneshot es parecido, me refiero a lo perver xD.

Bien, para los que quereis el fic que tenemos en comun Annasak2 y yo tambien lo tendreis pronto, lo unico que me falta es la escena de Anna y Yoh y es la que mas me esta costando y bueno este el proximo lo subire segun como vayan los rr o los hits, ya vere por donde los cuentos.

Asi es, estoy de vuelta. Despues de estas aclaraciones, espero que os guste este fic nuevo. Parece gracioso pero creanme, no lo es, no por nada pongo drama en la clasificacion. En fin, espero que os guste. Bye!

By:Seyram Asakura


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**_Mi fantástica boda._

La noticia nos tomó por sorpresa, no obstante aceptamos esa condición. Íbamos a tener un hijo y a casarnos, no podía estar más feliz.

Los preparativos para la boda no tardaron en venir, de hecho mi madre, Keiko y yo fuimos al día siguiente por la tarde a buscar una fecha para la boda y casi me desmayo, de nuevo, cuando el sacerdote agendó la ceremonia para mediados de abril. Recuerde, estábamos a principios de marzo y ¡sólo quedaba un mes!

Bueno, luego de ver la fecha fuimos a elegir donde se haría el convite pero, para no gastar dinero, Keiko propuso celebrarlo en una casita que tenían los Asakuras a las afueras de Tokio. ¿Mencioné que la familia de Yoh si que nadaba en dinero?

Hablando del novio, el solamente se encargó de su vestuario y de avisar a sus amigos. Dio lo mismo, al final un día lo arrastré conmigo a decidir la decoración y las invitaciones. Casualmente, lo único que hicimos juntos fue eso, enviar las invitaciones a cada unos de nuestros invitados.

En comparación con Yoh, mi vestido de novia lo haría Keiko. Si, en su juventud fue modelo pero cuando se quedó embarazada se dedicó a crear su propio negocio, y abrió una tienda vendiendo los vestidos que ella hacía.

Así que Keiko se ofreció a hacerme el vestido y no pude negarme, sus creaciones eran preciosas, tenía un talento innato, y mí vestido de novia no tenía comparación con cualquier otro. ¡Fue una belleza!

-Anna te ves preciosa.- Me dijo mi madre el día en que me probé el vestido ya terminado.

Era blanco como la nieve, con algún adorno en marfil en el borde de la falda del vestido, no tenia mangas, lo que normalmente se le llama "palabra de honor", y la falda no era ni muy ancha ni muy estrecha, lo justo. La verdad, la sencillez del mismo le daba una belleza inigualable. Tanto me gustó, que aun lo conservo aunque no me lo haya vuelto a poner.

Y el día de la boda llegó, pero no comenzó tan bien como yo esperaba. Para empezar, los nervios y el embarazo me tuvieron todo el día pegada a la taza del váter (menos mal que la boda fue por la tarde), luego, cuando ya me relajé y dejé de vomitar, el vestido no me cerraba así que tuvo que venir Keiko a arreglármelo rápidamente (repito: menos mal). Está bien, en ese entonces ya contaba con tres meses de embarazo pero tampoco se me notaba tanto ¿no? Y como consecuencia a lo del vestido, volvieron los nervios y las nauseas. No, no empezaba muy bien.

-Anna, deberías relajarte. Esto se arregla en nada.

Claro, ella lo decía muy fácil pero yo estaba que me subía por las paredes. ¡Gorda, me estaba volviendo gorda! No sabes los problemas que esa pequeña obsesión me ocasionó después, casi me cuesta la vida.

-Es el día de mi boda y voy a llegar tarde. ¿Cómo me voy a relajar?

Pues no, no me relajé hasta que no vi que el traje me encajaba a la perfección; sin embargo, no se me olvidaba el hecho de que en dos semanas había engordado de tal forma que no me entraba mí vestido de novia. En fin.

Así que el coche descapotable llegó y como conductor venia mi cuñado. ¿Mencioné que tengo un cuñado? Pues su nombre es Hao y es el hermano gemelo de mí, en aquel entonces, futuro marido. Eso sí, a parte del parecido físico, los dos eran totalmente distintos. Todo lo que Yoh tenía de inocente, tontorrón, cariñoso y tierno, lo tenía Hao de pervertido, cínico, narcisista y mujeriego. No negaré su gran atractivo físico, pero sinceramente me quedo con mi Yoh.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del templo estaban todos allí: los padres de Yoh, sus amigos, que aunque también eran los míos los conocí gracias a él así que son mas amigos suyos que míos; también estaban mis amigas, incluida mi "mejor amiga", los abuelos de Yoh también habían podido venir y poco más. No fue una boda muy escandalosa, casi ni llegábamos a los 40 invitados, por lo que me relajé un poco.

Y la ceremonia comenzó.

Cuando entré al templo agarrada del brazo de mi padre en lo primero que me fijé fue en el exorno florar, lo habían dejado todo muy bonito, y luego fijé mi vista al frente y vi a Yoh frente al altar esperándome. Esa imagen aun no se me ha quitado de la cabeza, ni se me quitará, porque fue la primera y última vez que lo vi en un traje de chaqueta.

Llegué a su lado y él me sonrió con esas sonrisas tan suyas que relajan a cualquiera y yo, con los nervios y todo, se la devolví. Y así, dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

Fue una cosa muy tranquila y todo iba muy bien hasta que un mareo repentino me llegó mientras el sacerdote estaba pronunciando los votos.

-Yoh Asakura, acepta a Anna Kyouyama como esposa, en la sa…

Si, exactamente en esa parte me dio tal mareo que tuve la necesidad de sentarme. Al pobre de Yoh se le puso la cara blanca, se preocupo muchísimo.

-¿Anna estas bien?.- Me preguntó en cuanto vio que me venía abajo.

-Solo ha sido un mareo.

Después de unos cinco minutos el mareo se pasó y la ceremonia siguió adelante. Dimos ambos el sí quiero, hubo el intercambio de anillos, el beso y la firma nuestra, de los padrinos y de los testigos patentando la veracidad de nuestro matrimonio.

A la salida del templo, una lluvia de pétalos de rosa y arroz cayó sobre nuestras cabezas. Ya era oficialmente la señora Asakura.

El convite fue igual de sencillo, bueno quizás algunos adornos más ostentosos pero no hubo ni fotógrafo ni nada. Solo Hao haciendo el tonto con una cámara de video grabando la boda. Hombres y sus juguetes.

Oh, bueno, no tuve fotógrafo profesional, ni _book_ de fotos pero sí que tuve un bonito recuerdo al entrar al templo y también a la salida del mismo. Si, Hao también compró una cámara de fotos.

A la entrada de la carpa que pusieron en el jardín, Yoh y yo brindamos por nuestro enlace con una copa, cada uno con nuestro nombre llenas de champan. Bueno, el de Yoh tenía champan yo me tuve que conformar con agua debido al embarazo.

La decoración estaba exquisita, los manteles blancos con bordados rojos, los centros de mesa con las flores que yo misma elegí, esa gran tarta blanca con unos muñecos recién casados igualitos a Yoh y a mí. Si, debí agradecer a mi madre por haber hecho tan magnífico trabajo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa central, la de los novios y los padrinos, bajo las miradas y los vitoreos de todos los invitados. Sobre todo de los amigos de Yoh, siempre tan escandalosos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me preguntó mi madre algo preocupada. Creo recordar que el viaje hasta la casa de campo no me sentó muy bien.- Estas un poco blanca.

-Bueno, eran demasiadas curvas, demasiado rápido… Pero ya estoy bien.

-¡Sonreíd!

Y cómo no, apareció Hao con su juguetito. Le hizo fotos a cada mesa, cada florero, cada invitado y aun así no se cansaba.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de querer una foto?- Si, tengo un carácter muy volátil.

-Que mal agradecida, encima que me gasto una pasta en una cámara de fotos profesional para que tengas recuerdos de tu boda…

E iba a contestarle pero Yoh rodeo con uno de sus brazos mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él.

-Vamos Anna sonríe.

Al final termine posando para las tres fotos que termino haciendo. Una a Yoh y a mi abrazados, otro con nuestros padres y otra foto de nuevo a nosotros solos pero dándole un "efecto más romántico" como el mismo dijo. Creo que desde ese entonces odio las fotografías.

Después de la sesión fotografía, empezamos a degustar los entrantes que Yoh y yo habíamos elegido. Hasta que no probé bocado no me di cuenta del hambre que tenia y, claro, no era tan raro puesto que vomité el desayuno y el almuerzo por culpa de los nervios.

Y de pronto un estúpido gritó.

-¡Qué se besen! ¡Qué se besen!

No sé qué es lo que me mosqueó más, que Yoh se riera tontamente o que el idiota de Horekeu fue el causante de ese grito. Me entró unas ganas enormes de levantarme y mandarlo a volar lejos, muy lejos pero no me dio tiempo. Yoh se levantó y me cogió de la mano levantándome con él. Me abrazó por la cintura y me beso.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse junto con algunos silbidos, pero yo ya no escuchaba, estaba totalmente concentrada en el beso que fue dulce y largo, muy largo. Y como siempre, el flash de la cámara de Hao lo interrumpió todo junto con otro de los estúpidos comentarios de Horo Horo.

-Vamos Anna relájate, andas muy alterada hoy.- Me susurró al oído Yoh en cuanto me vio la cara de mala leche que tendría.- Disfruta del momento.

Y eso hice, los ignoré y seguí con mi cena. Durante la misma hubo más gritos pidiendo besos y algún que otro vivan los novios. Al final terminé acostumbrándome a besarme con Yoh delante de todos y los continuos flashes de cada foto que Hao nos tomaba.

No ocurrió mayor problema, quizás las constantes peleas entre Horo y Ren y el ligoteo que se traía Hao con mi mejor amiga delante de Marion, su novia, lo que ocasionaba alguna discusión también. Son cosas sin importancias pero que aun intento olvidar.

En fin, la cena fue genial y llegó la hora de cortar esa esplendida tarta blanca.

-Que buena pinta tiene.

-Jiji sí, estoy lleno pero creo que puedo hacer un huequito para probarla.

Ese comentario me sacó una sonrisa y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él. De hecho, yo también hice un huequito para comer tarta. Claro que eso a mí me trajo algunas consecuencias.

-No deberías haber comido tanto, mira como estas ahora.

Efectivamente, me sentó mal y estuve como media hora encerrada en el baño junto a mi madre y Keiko Asakura.

-Vamos, refréscate un poco la cara a ver si así se te pasa.

Me impresionaron los pocos escrúpulos que tenía mi suegra puesto que mientras mi madre estuvo recriminándome desde la puerta, ella sostenía mi cabello mientras yo devolvía toda la cena.

Así pues, hice caso a Keiko y me lavé la cara con agua fresquita, la verdad me sentó muy bien y se me quitaron las nauseas y los mareos. Agradecí ese hecho, casi no disfruto de mi propia boda.

Mientras tanto, mi madre seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Normal que no te entrara el vestido, te estás hartando de comer sin medir las consecuencias. Te pondrás como una vaca si sigues así.

Un comentario estúpido para una estúpida como yo. Creo que desde ese momento empecé con la obsesión de comer poco, que es lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Mi madre se arrepintió de haberme dicho todas esas cosas, sobre todo porque siempre era ella la que me decía que tenía que tener un cuerpo bonito y delgado para gustarles a los hombres. Malditos perjuicios. En fin, creo que mi madre aun se arrepiente de todo eso aun cuando la verdadera culpable soy yo por dejarme llevar tan fácilmente.

Siguiendo con la boda, salimos del cuarto de baño y vi a Yoh charlando con sus amigos y armando jaleo, como siempre. Ignoré ese hecho y me acerqué a la mesa de los abuelos Asakuras ya que aun no los había saludados. Con ellos se encontraban algunos familiares lejanos más que yo desconocía en aquel momento.

-Señor Yohmei, señora Kino, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.

-El gusto es nuestro. Mírate, estas preciosa.- Conociendo como conozco a Kino, supe que yo era de su agrado pues ella no regalaba halagos así porque si.

-No solo preciosa Kino, está…

-¡Yohmei Asakura es nuestra nieta, tenle más respeto!

El señor Yohmei es así de pervertido. Recuerdo que aquel día se ganó más de un bastonazo por parte de la matriarca de la familia por estar mirando a mis compañeras de la universidad. Y si os lo estáis preguntando, si, no ha cambiado nada.

-Es la verdad, nuestro tonto nieto no ha podido escoger mejor mujer.

-Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón. Eres digna de portar el apellido Asakura, Anna.

Me emocioné por esas palabras, la abuela de Yoh me estaba aceptando en la familia y solo me conocía de un par de semanas atrás. Era para emocionarse. Les fui a agradecer ese hermoso gesto pero la repentina aparición de Yoh, ni idea de donde salió, me lo impidió.

-¿Verdad que tengo bueno gusto abuela?- Le preguntó mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Desde luego nieto, el mal gusto que tienes para la música lo contrastas con el bueno que tienes con las mujeres.

Esa escena jamás se me olvidara, puesto que Yohmei se volvió a ganar un par de gritos y coscorrones por parte de Kino mientras Yoh y yo nos sonrojábamos por lo dicho por el abuelo. Fue una escena memorable, lástima que Hao no lo grabó con su cámara, ¿Dónde está cuando se le necesita?

-Bueno abuelos, me la robo que es hora de bailar el _vals._

¿_Vals_? Ese fue mi pensamiento en cuanto escuche esa palabra. Yo no sabía bailar y dudaba mucho de que mi recién adquirido marido si supiera, así que temí hacer el ridículo delante de todos nuestros amigos. No os imagináis cuan equivocada estaba.

Yoh me sorprendió en sobremanera, en cuando estuvimos en medio de la pista de baile y la música empezó a sonar, Yoh me guió en un hermoso baile como si hubiera dado clases de danza clásica desde pequeñito. Me llevaba como un profesional y los movimientos eran tan suaves que parecía que estaba volando.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido a bailar así?

Era obvio que terminaría preguntando, la duda me estaba matando. Y muerta me quedé con lo simple de su contestación.

-Estuve practicando con la escoba mientras veía un canal de danza clásica.

Impresionante ¿verdad? Pues desde el día de mi boda no hemos vuelto a bailar así. Creo que hasta se le ha olvidado cómo se hacía.

-No me lo creo.- es que era para no creérselo.- de verdad tú…

-Por supuesto, no quería que hiciéramos el ridículo.

Luego de esa pequeñísima conversación seguimos bailando bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados. Al poco rato se nos fueron uniendo algunas parejas, casi todos los invitados venían en parejas así que no hubo mayor problema, y como no, ahí estaba Hao para grabarlo todo. No dudé que fue un grandísimo recuerdo, creo que aun no se lo he agradecido.

-Te amo Anna.

Sonreí y le correspondí con un "te amo Yoh" desde mi interior. No soy dada a soltar te amos de pronto ni aunque fuera por mi marido, que le hago, no lo puedo remediar.

Luego de un rato bailando los dos muy abrazaditos nos separamos y cada cual fue a lo suyo. Yo me senté en la mesa que me correspondía porque me dolían los pies, acabe descalza por culpa de esos estúpidos zapatos. Aun no me los he vuelto a poner y ni creo que me los ponga.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

Pilika, la hermana del idiota de Horo Horo y amiga de Yoh, vino a hacerme compañía. La verdad, estar con Pilika a solas es como estar con todas tus amigas juntas. Habla por ella, por ti y por diez más.

-Estoy descansando, me duelen mucho los pies.

Pilika me sonrió tiernamente, en ese momento no lo comprendí pero luego que lo pienso…

-No deberías andar en tacones, le puede hacer daño al bebe.- Me aconsejó y puso una de sus manos en mi poco abultada tripa y la acarició.

… ella tenía razón, si hubiera pensado mas en mi hijo y menos en mi no habría pasado por todo lo que pasé. Fui una egoísta, pero ustedes sabéis, la obsesión te ciega y no ves nada más.

-¿Sabes? Te tengo un regalito.

-No deberías haberte molestado Pilika, no pedimos regalos.

-Vamos, no es nada, solo un detallito para ti y el futuro bebé.

El regalo me gustó, si, fue bonito pero me agradó más el del bebé que el mío. La blusa premamá que me compró Pilika no hizo más que acrecentar el miedo engordar y ponerme como una vaca como mi madre dijo.

-Gracias Pilika, es un bonito detalle.

La ainu me sonrío agradada y seguimos charlando. Se unieron al cabo de un rato Tamao, Marion y Jeanne y luego también se presentaron mis amigas. La verdad fue una muy amena velada y los pies, ya descansados, me dejaron de doler. Aunque bueno, acabe descalza de todas formas.

Pasaron las horas y lo que empezó siendo una boda tranquila y sin problemas, término siendo una jauría de adolescentes borrachos. Incluyendo al novio.

Yo seguía tranquilamente hablando con las chicas de cosas variadas como por ejemplo lo buena que estuvo la comida, lo bonita que había sido la celebración, la gran pareja que hacíamos Yoh y yo, el bebé que venía en camino y las cosas estúpidas que hacia el alcohol en el organismo de nuestras parejas.

Al poco rato, los abuelos Asakuras junto con Silver, uno de los familiares lejanos, se acercaron para comunicarnos que ellos ya se iban porque ya pasaba de la media noche.

-Yoh, Anna, nosotros ya nos vamos. Nos queda un largo camino a casa.

-Claro abuela, ya es tarde.- Sorpresivamente, a Yoh no se le notaba casi la borrachera.

-Espero que disfrutéis de lo que queda de boda.- Y la mirada pervertida de Yohmei no tardo en aparecer.- Sobre todo la noche de bodas.

Ya os podréis imaginar todo los tipos de rojos que se mostraban en mi cara y en la de Yoh, bueno a Yoh ya se le notaba de antes los cachetes rojos debido al alcohol, pero aun así logró ponerse rojo berenjena. Pareceríamos dos tomates maduros, seguro.

-¡Yohmei tu siempre pensando en lo mismo!-creo que dejé de contar al decimo bastonazo por lo que supuse que ese tuvo que ser el cien o así.-No le hagáis caso, disfrutad de lo que queda de noche y espero que vengáis de visita a Izumo.

-Claro señora Kino, iremos un día de visita.- Aun les debo esa visita.

-Si abuela, y tened mucho cuidado en la carretera.

Y así, poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo. El que menos perjudicado iba era Ren, parece que el sí que sabia controlarse, sin embargo, mis amigas tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a sus muy borrachos novios al igual que hicieron Pilika y Tamao con Horo Horo y Marion con Hao. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que llegaron vivos a casa.

Cuando ya solo quedaban nuestros padres, Yoh y yo, todo el cansancio del día recayó sobre mi cuerpo. Me senté en una silla, enfundada en la chaqueta de Yoh ya que tenía mucho frio, y casi me quedo dormida si no fuese porque Yoh terminó llamándome la atención.

-Anna, ¿quieres irte a casa?

Asentí cansada y, con los zapatos en la mano, nos dirigimos hacia nuestros padres para despedirnos. Ellos se quedaron a recoger todo el desastre que habían dejado sobre el jardín. Los compadecí en su momento y los compadezco ahora, fácilmente podrían ser las tres de la mañana cuando Yoh y yo nos fuimos.

-¿Ya os marcháis?.- Nos preguntó la señora Asakura.

-Sí, ya estamos cansados y Anna tiene que descansar.

Keiko me abrazó y me besó en la frente, no me sorprendí en el momento porque estaba demasiado cansada pero luego si y comprendí que para Keiko yo era la hija que nunca pudo tener. Supongo que tener una niña es mucho más sencillo que tener un niño.

-Bien, tened cuidado en la carretera.

Mis padres también se despidieron de nosotros, mi padre menos afectuoso que mi madre, aun no le caía muy bien Yoh y estaba decepcionado conmigo. Ahora, no le tomo mucha importancia.

Así pues, Yoh y yo salimos de la casita de campo y nos subimos a su coche. Me estaba muriendo de frio aun con la chaqueta de Yoh puesta y todo y el pobre, que debido al alcohol no tenía nada de frio, puso el calefactor para que yo entrara en calor. El camino se me hizo corto, claro, fui todo el recorrido entero dormida.

-Anna… venga despierta que ya hemos llegado.

Yoh me despertó con mucha suavidad cuando llegamos a casa. Mi casa, no me lo creía pero así era. Tenía una casa solo para Yoh y para mí y, por supuesto, para el próximo bebé. Entramos en ella, y quiero hacer hincapié que era la primera vez que entraba en ella. Fue un regalo de los padres de Yoh.

La casa era magnifica, el salón no era muy grande pero tenía un jardín enorme, mucho más grande que el propio salón. No me fije mucho esa noche, lo que quería era subir y descansar, así que nos dirigimos hacia la que hasta el día de hoy es nuestra habitación.

-¿Estas tan cansada como para no tener nuestra noche de bodas?

Me beso el hombro mientras decía esas cosas. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, estaba casada pero no renunciaría a mi noche de bodas. Nadie lo haría ¿no?

Me tapó los ojos con las manos, y me introdujo en la habitación sin ver nada. No sabía que es lo que me había preparado pero fue hermoso. Cuando quitó sus manos, me permitió ver la hermosa decoración que había realizado. Había pétalos por toda la cama, un ramo de rosas rojas y muchas velas encendida, también olía a incienso. ¿Cómo hizo lo de las velas? Aun no me ha dicho cual fue el truco.

-Yoh es… precioso.

Me giré y besé sus labios tiernamente. Estaba cansada, oh sí, pero esto se merecía una gran compensación y sabia como iba a ser.

Desabroche su camisa, lo que a él le dio la iniciativa de desabrocharme el vestido y dejarlo caer. A mí me dejo antes en ropa interior que yo a él, bueno solo la parte de abajo, como el vestido no tenía ni mangas ni tirantas, no me puse sostén.

Me tumbo en la cama y nos terminamos de desnudar, recorrió mi cuerpo con lentitud y parsimonia y se quedó un rato besando mi vientre. Pidió perdón por algo, no sabía exactamente qué. Ahora sí que lo sé, estaba pidiéndole perdón a nuestro bebe por si le hacía daño, cosa que no sucedió.

El acto no estoy dispuesta a narrarlo, eso es intimo, solo puedo decir que fue muy lento y tierno, jamás lo habíamos hecho disfrutando del roce y no de la velocidad y el placer que nos pudiera aportar. Lloré, llore de placer y ternura, Yoh se estaba preocupando tanto por mi y estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que se merecía descansar y sentir el mismo placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Cuando terminamos, me recosté sobre su pecho y escuchaba su corazón latir violentamente. Había sido algo hermoso y con mucho sentimiento, no nada lujurioso y aun así estábamos satisfechos y contentos.

-Aun… no me lo creo.

-¿Qué cosa Yoh?

-Que ya estemos casados.

Si, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, fue todo tan rápido y sentí como que no disfrute de cada momento, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Estaba felizmente casada con el hombre al que amo y estábamos esperando un bebe. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Sí, ha sido todo muy rápido pero…

-No me arrepiento de haberte dejado embarazada Anna, gracias a este bebe es que estamos casados.

Bien, no fue el comentario mas romántico de la historia, pero con todo eso me demostró su amor por mí. Y no solo fue eso, sino por todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa; desde luego, a Yoh le debo mi propia vida

-Yo también te amo Yoh.

* * *

><p>Como os imagináis, a la semana de estar casados me tocaba la primera revisión con la matrona. Tuve mi primera ecografía y mi primera minio depresión. Había subido un kilo y medio en los tres meses y medio que llevaba de embarazo. Ya se me empezaba a notar la barriga y todo el mundo la acariciaba como si fuera un gatito. Odiaba eso.<p>

-Así que te ha dicho el médico que está todo bien ¿no? ¿Sabes ya que si va a ser niño o niña?

La ametralladora de palabras también llamada Pilika no tardo en preguntar para conocer todos los detalles que la matrona me había comentado en la revisión.

Había citado a las chicas en mi casa, si, mi casa, que bien sonaba eso. Estábamos tomando el té y algunas pastas. Ellas se creían que quería hablar de lo que me había comentado la doctora, pero no, yo tenia otros planes para esa reunión.

-Chicas, quiero proponeros algo.

Todas me miraron raro, normalmente yo no proponía cosas, ellas las proponían y yo aceptaba o no pero esta vez iba a ser diferente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Yoh y… bueno también a Hao.

En una semana seria el cumpleaños de Yoh y Hao y pretendía hacerles una fiesta sorpresa. No a Hao especialmente, pero el entraba en el paquete por ser el gemelo de mi esposo.

-¿A qué se debe la fiesta sorpresa?- Me sorprendí mucho que fuera Marion, precisamente la novia de Hao, la que se olvidara de su cumpleaños.

-Sí, una fiesta sorpresa para el diecinueve cumpleaños de Yoh y Hao.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora:<em>**

Tambien quiero decir que dije que actualizaria los otros fics, y lo hare solo que estas proximas dos semanas tengo los examenes finales y no se si me va a dar tiempo a subir "Un internado y sus consecuencias" que es el que me corre mas prisa.

Bueno, pues es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y como podeis ver le he cambiado el nombre ¿por que? Mas adelante lo sabreis, por ahora es todo. Bye!

By:Seyram Asakura


End file.
